princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Prince of Tennis Chapters/Volumes 21-30
Volume 21 - Kikumaru's New Step * Genius 177: Adversity (窮地, Kyūchi) * Genius 178: Kikumaru's New Step (菊丸印の新ステップ, Kikumaru shirushi no shin suteppu) * Genius 179: Moment of Confusion (決着の瞬間, Ketchaku no shunkan) * Genius 180: Pressure (プレッシャー, Puresshā) * Genius 181: Aoi Kentarou (葵剣太郎, Aoi Kentarō) * Genius 182: First Contact (ファーストコンタクト, Fāsuto kontakuto) * Genius 183: Kaidoh Kaoru's Tennis (海堂薫のテニス, Kaidō Kaoru no tenisu) * Genius 184: Remains of a Scar (爪痕を残して, Tsumeato o nokoshite) * Genius 185: vs. Rikkai Mode (対立海モード, Tairitsu umi mōdo) Volume 22 - Surprise Attack * Genius 186: Surprise Attack (奇襲, Kishū) * Genius 187: 2 Minutes 11 Seconds (２分１１秒, 2-Bu 11-byō) * Genius 188: Sign of Dangerous Mode (危険モードのサイン, Kiken mōdo no sain) * Genius 189: Terrifying Knuckle Serve (戦慄のナックルサーブ, Senritsu no nakkuru sābu) * Genius 190: Merciless Attacks (容赦なき攻撃, Yōsha naki kōgeki) * Genius 191: Ryoma Awakens (リョーマ覚醒, Ryōma kakusei) * Genius 192: Proof of Awakening (覚醒の証, Kakusei no akashi) * Genius 000: Legend of the Samurai (サムライの詩, Samurai no uta) Volume 23 - Kantou Tournament Finals * Genius 193: The Law of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku (立海大付属の掟, Rikkaidai fuzoku no okite) * Genius 194: The Terror of Red Eyes (赤目の恐怖…, Akame no kyōfu) * Genius 195: Kantou Tournament Finals (関東大会決勝, Kantō taikai kesshō) * Genius 196: Preemptive Punch! (先制パンチ！, Sensei panchi!) * Genius 197: Despair (絶望, Zetsubō) * Genius 198: As Rivals (ライバルとして, Raibaru to shite) * Genius 199: This is Our Answer!! (それが答えだ！！, Sore ga kotaeda!) * Genius 200: Pride (プライド, Puraido) * Genius 201: Pride 2 (プライド２, Puraido 2) Volume 24 - Checkmate * Genius 202: Golden Pair Revived!! (ゴールデンペア復活！！, Gōruden pea fukkatsu!!) * Genius 203: Kikumaru's Vow (菊丸の誓い, Kikumaru no chikai) * Genius 204: No-Sign Combination Play (ノーサインコンビプレイ, Nō sain konbi purei) * Genius 205: The Gentleman and the Trickster (紳士と詐欺師, Jentoruman to peten) * Genius 206: Two Lasers (２つのレーザー, 2tsu no rēzā) * Genius 207: Oishi Territory (大石の領域, Ōishi no teritorī) * Genius 208: Checkmate (王手, Ōte) * Genius 209: Yanagi Renji vs Inui Sadaharu (柳蓮二ＶＳ乾貞治, Yanagi Renji VS Inui Sadaharu) * Genius 210: 4 Years 2 Months and 15 Days (４年と２カ月と１５日, 4-nen to 2-kagetsu to 15-nichi) Volume 25 - Memories * Genius 211: Collapse of Data Tennis (データテニス崩壊, Dēta tenisu hōkai) * Genius 212: Probability of Victory (勝率…, Shōritsu…) * Genius 213: Memories (思い, Omoi) * Genius 214: 3 Straight Losses for Seigaku!? (青学３連敗！？, Seigaku 3 renpai!?) * Genius 215: The Champions Who Do Not Permit Losing (負けることの許されない王者, Makeru koto no yurusarenai ōja) * Genius 216: Kirihara Akaya vs Fuji Syusuke (切原赤也ＶＳ不二周介, Kirihara Akaya VS Fuji Shūsuke) * Genius 217: A Trap Aiming for a Moment's Chance (一瞬の隙を狙うワナ, Isshun no suki o nerau wana) * Genius 218: Catalyst (きっかけ, Kikkake) * Genius 219: And Fuji Smiles (そして不二は微笑む, Soshite Fuji wa hohoemu) Volume 26 - Finale * Genius 220: In a Pinch, a Hidden Miracle (ピンチがくれた奇跡, Pinchi ga kureta kiseki) * Genius 221: Place of Arrival (たどり着きし場所, Tadoritsukishi basho) * Genius 222: Finale (終幕, Shūmaku) * Genius 223: Feeling of Existence (存在感, Sonzai-kan) * Genius 224: Here Comes Ryoma (リョーマがゆく, Ryōma ga yuku) * Genius 225: Echizen Ryoma vs Sanada Genichirou (越前リョーマＶＳ真田玄一郎, Echizen Ryōma VS Sanada Genichirō) * Genius 226: An Existence That Transcends Self-Actualization (無我を超越せし存在, Muga o chōetsu seshi sonzai) * Genius 227: A Shocking Fact (驚愕の事実, Kyōgaku no jijitsu) * Genius 228: One Who Falls with Despair (絶望と共に散りゆく者, Zetsubō to tomoni chiri yuku mono) * Genius 229: Until the Very Last Point (最後の１球まで, Saigo no 1-kyū made) Volume 27 - The Captain's Decision * Genius 230: Seigaku's Pillar of Support (青学の柱, Seigaku no hashira) * Genius 231: Extraordinary Kid (異端児, Itan-ji) * Genius 232: Recollections (追憶, Tsuioku) * Genius 233: A High Wall, Therefore (高き壁…故に, Takaki kabe yueni) * Genius 234: The Captain's Decision (部長の決断, Buchō no ketsudan) * Genius 235: The Number One Person Who Hates Losing (負けず嫌いナンバー１, Makezugirai nanbā 1) * Genius 236: A New Messenger (新たなる使者, Aratanaru shisha) * Genius 237: Seigaku's Summer Vacation (青学の夏休み, Seigaku no natsuyasumi) Volume 28 - Hyotei Rhapsody * Genius 238: The Greatest Terror in History (史上最大の恐怖, Shijō saidai no kyōfu) * Genius 239: The Approaching Nightmare: Silver Seat (迫り来る悪夢シルバーシート！！, Semari kuru akumu shirubā shīto!!) * Genius 240: A Strange Encounter (奇妙な出会い, Kimyōna deai) * Genius 241: Ryoma's Girlfriend (リョーマのガールフレンド, Ryōma no gārufurendo) * Genius 242: Hyoutei Rhapsody (氷帝狂詩曲, Hyōtei rapusodī) * Genius 243: The Sleeping Lion (眠れる獅子, Nemureru shishi) * Genius 244: A Place where the Top Talents gather once every 10 years (１０年に１人の逸材が集いし場所, 10-Nen ni 1-ri no itsuzai ga tsudoishi basho) * Genius 245: (Wild 1) "Tough Guy" (ｗｉｌｄ　１　ゴンタクレ, (Wild 1) Gontakure) Volume 29 - Curtains Rise for the Nationals * Genius 246: (Wild 2) "Treasure" (ｗｉｌｄ　２　宝物, (Wild 2) Takaramono) * Genius 247: (Wild 3) Goodbye Pei-chan... And (ｗｉｌｄ　３　さよなら平ちゃん…そして, (Wild 3) Sayonara hirachan... Soshite) * Genius 248: The Curtains Rise for the Nationals (全国への幕開け, Zenkoku e no makuake) * Genius 249: Return of Tezuka (手塚の帰還, Tezuka no kikan) * Genius 250: Oishi's Decision (大石の決断, Ōishi no ketsudan) * Genius 251: Curtains Rise for the Nationals!! (全国開幕！！, Zenkoku kaimaku!!) * Genius 252: The Skill of Okinawa's Higa Jr. High (沖縄比嘉中の実力, Okinawa Higachū no jitsuryoku) * Genius 253: A Lone Man's Battle (たったひとりの攻防, Tatta hitori no kōbō) * Genius 254: Seigaku vs. Higa (青学ＶＳ比嘉, Seigaku VS Higa) * Genius 255: One Shot Killer Big Bang (一撃必殺ビックバン, Ichigeki hikkoro bikkuban) Volume 30 - I Hate Gouya * Genius 256: Each's Service Game (互いのサービスゲーム, Tagai no sābisu gēmu) * Genius 257: 1 Point Difference (一ポイントの差, Ichi pointo no sa) * Genius 258: Final Measures (最終手段, Saishū shudan) * Genius 259: I Hate Gouya (ゴーヤ嫌い, Gōya kirai) * Genius 260: Counterattack (反撃, Hangeki) * Genius 261: The spirit of an Artisan (職人気質, Shokunin kishitsu) * Genius 262: A Choice (選択, Sentaku) * Genius 263: Determination Towards Victory (勝利へのこだわり, Shōri e no kodawari) * Genius 264: Fourth Counter: Kagerou Zutsumi (第４の返し球蜉蝣包み, Fōsu kauntā kagerō tsutsumi) Category:Subpages